Lazy Mornings are Perfect for Saying 'I Love You'
by singingstarryknights
Summary: Sara finally utters those magic words... Set five months before the events in 'Ducks in a Row. Number 4 in the Ducks in a Row Series.


Sara Sidle stretched out on the comfy, broken in couch at Greg's apartment. Her body lay across the whole of the seat of the couch, her back against the cushions, her hands knitted behind her head. Greg Sanders returned from his brief hiatus in the kitchen with a bowl of her favorite kind of popcorn in hand, but stopped at the doorjamb, leaning against it, bowl on his hip, observing the fascinating creature sprawled out across his couch. Her eyelids had become heavy, and she had fallen asleep there, half covered in a throw blanket, and nestled in his chess team hoodie from college.

He silently placed the bowl of popcorn onto the coffee table in front of her, and tiptoed past her to his bedroom down the hall. He reached into his dresser drawer, and extracted a small velvet box. Inside was his Grandma Elsa's engagement ring, the one Papa Olaf had given him when he was nineteen. He removed it from its hiding spot, and crossed the apartment, to his leather jacket draped over a chair near the door. He slipped the box into the pocket, turning to the sleeping woman on his couch.

He would marry her, that he was certain of.

Greg Sanders came to sit on the edge of the couch, against her hips. She stirred, but only just.

"Sara." He whispered. He leaned over, and pressed a gentle kiss to her temple.

"Mmmpht." She rubbed her eyes. "Oh, Greg, I'm sorry. I only closed my eyes for-"

"For a minute I know." He smiled brightly. "Sara, as sexy as you make my tattered old hoodie look, I think it would be better on the floor, yeah?" He hovered over her, shifting his body weight over her, coming to lie on top of her. She met his kiss, her fingers instinctively tangling in the soft waves of his scraggly hair at the base of his neck. He broke the kiss as quickly as he settled in for it, and sat up, straddling her. He flashed her a playful grin and just as she started to protest, he was showering her with a handful of the popcorn from the bowl.

Her shriek of laughter filled the room, and the sight of her thrashing about beneath him, laughing and batting away the kernels as they fell made him realize that he had fallen in love with the most perfect, astounding woman, and that he should give thanks for being allowed to be in her life.

He stilled her protesting movements, and continued the kiss they had started before. He deepened it, slowly, teasing her with his tongue. He captured her lower lip in his, sucking gently. She moaned softly, pushing him away only just.

"What is it?" Greg retreated from her instantly, and she felt cold because of the sudden loss of body heat.

"I love you." She spoke, barely above a whisper. The palm of her hand touched his cheek softly, and she felt tears well up in her eyes as they pooled in his.

"Really?" He whispered back, with the awe of a child learning about a trip to Disney World. His eyes lit up, and a grin spread across his face. She smiled back, nodding.

"Really." She lapsed into giggles as he wrapped his arms around her, and hugged her tightly. "Greg!" He pressed kisses along her neck, hitting a sensitive spot. "Gregory!"

He pulled her roughly to him, and snuggled into her shoulder. They fit perfectly on his couch, finally resting to face the television, the length of Sara's body pressed against his, and he pulled the throw blanket over them both. She rested her hand over his, which had found it's way around her stomach. He pressed a final kiss to her temple, and settled down on the couch to fall asleep to the sound of the comedy on the television, popcorn forgotten on the coffee table as they both nodded off to sleep, snuggled into each other's embrace.

All was right with the world, Greg thought. All he really needed he had on this battered old couch. Lazy mornings, like these, that followed frantic nights at the lab, like last night, were always welcome to Greg and Sara if only for the guaranteed comfort of human contact. And, he thought, as he started to doze, she had come out and said that she loved him. She already had his heart, and he had made the decision, he wanted his grandmother's diamond on her hand.


End file.
